A Life Without Sea
by rinalashlaya
Summary: This is about a girl who loves the sea she goes to Tortall to go to a Convent.
1. Intro

The wind picked up and Sara just stood there, smelling the salty ocean air. Sara stood there firmly feeling the new jumpy motion. Sara could've easily toppled but Sara and the sea were like a fish and water and could not be separated. Sara's long sandy hair with streaks of blue flew in the air. Sara had been separated from her boat and ocean for so long.

"Sara get below! We are about to leave the port!" A sailor called.

"Ryan d' you always have t' try 'n take me from my sea? I 'm thirteen an' I can take care of me self." Sara called stubbornly over the wind.

"That's just what you said two months ago. I guess that month from the sea didn't change you a bit. But if you are going to act like the crew and not get below like all of the other passengers, you are going to work like the crew." Ryan called back, motioning the thirteen year old over.

"Fine, what do I need to do?" Sara asked, tossing her long sandy hair out of her eyes.

"Do you know how to read a map and compass?" Ryan questioned her.

"Yeah, where would I be if I didn'? Now tell me what I need t' do." Sara said cheekily.

"Brian, over there is steering this boat. He needs to know where to go. You will be done at six bells."

"Six bells?! That is four hours from now! It is nearly two bells." Sara exclaimed.

"I should have guessed that the sailor life wasn't cut out for a little girl. I'll tell him the way to go to Tortall."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Alanna, George, Tortall, Daine, and anything you recognize. I own Sara. I don't know how to put up a disclaimer this is in the text when reviewing could someone please tell me? Thanks! Also it would be helpful if you guys could provide me with some ideas. Thanks!**

"Fine!" Sara replied and stomped into her cabin.

Two days later they arrived to Tortall. Sara got off the ship dragging her pack behind her. There she waited at the dock for her parent's friend George Cooper. Her parents had told her that going to a convent would be good for her. She, however, didn't believe them.

A carriage pulled up. On the side was a lioness and in a seat was George Cooper accompanied by a lady with red hair and violet eyes.

Sara got in and all the way to Pirate's Swoop she wished for the sea. When she arrived at Pirate's Swoop she was measured and put into a room. There she sat and thought of the sea. That was until a knock came at the door three hours later.

"Yes?" Sara asked.

"May I come in? George sent me to explain some things." A woman replied.

"Yeah, sure." In came a woman with brown curly hair. On her shoulder sat a seagull.

"Hello! My name is Daine, and I will help you out. First off the woman with red hair and purple eyes is my friend Alanna, and George is her husband. Alanna has a bad temper so if you keep on her good side you'll be fine. I will accompany you to the convent. I won't, however be able to stay with you." Daine told Sara.

"I'm Sara. Now goin' to the convent aint my idea of fun. Me parents forced me to go. Said it woul' be good for me." Sara replied.

"Oh the convent shouldn't be too bad. You'll get to see Alanna every now and again when you pay visits to the palace for events." Daine assured her.

"Yeah I guess so. Whose that bird sittin' on ya shoulder? Why is 'e just stayin' there?" Sara asked.

"Oh his name is Hooki, and he says he likes it here. Well I must be going to help with preparing lunch!" With that Daine raced off.


	3. Convent

The days went by quickly for Sara. She was kept busy trying on clothes and helping Daine with animals. Sara liked Daine and her seagull Hooki. Hooki shared Sara's like for the sea as well. When ever Daine went to the sea with Hooki Sara came along. Finally the day of the convent came.

Sara got in the carriage with Daine and the driver. She feared the convent. Not only would they comment on her rough sea hands but they would correct her speech. She liked the way she talked. They wouldn't.

"Hey Daine. Have ya ever been t' a convent?" Sara asked.

"No but I have heard about them." The wildmage replied, stroking Hooki who had come along.

"What d' ya d' there?"

"What do you do? Well they teach you how to sing, walk, talk, and be a lady. Some even learn magic but you're not going for that. You'll meet a lot of people." Daine assured the brown and blue haired girl.

"That sounds so borin'. I know I'm gonna hate it a lot. I hate walkin' like 'em fancy folk." Sara complained.

"Well it's too late to turn back we are here."

Daine and Sara got out of the carriage. Daine wearing a long, simple light green dress and Sara wearing a long blue dress with trims of silver. Sara hated dresses so she had snuck a few pairs of pants and t-shirts in.

Daine and Sara walked up to the gate where three guards were.

"What are your names?" The head guard asked.

"My name is Veralidaine Sarrasri Salmalin. And hers is Sara Yates." Daine called.

"What is your business here?"

"Miss Yates is going to be attending this convent and I am accompanying her."

"Come in." The metal gate opened a crack, just enough for two women to get through and closed behind them with a thud.

The convent was big, about half the size of the royal palace but still big. It was white with many windows. The double doors were made of birch wood. It was the biggest place Sara had ever seen.

"Welcome to the convent Miss Yates and Miss Salmalin. What your posture Miss Yates. Keep your back straight, head up, feet forward, and hands by your side. Follow me."

_I hate this already._ Was Sara's last thought before she entered.


	4. What Did I do you Gorillas?

**Hey all same drill: I don't own Tortall or Daine or yadda yadda yadda. I own Sara. Please read, tell me what you think whatever. :D**

Sara was placed in a dorm or 'Rose Petal Gardens House One' was what they liked to call it. Just the name 'Rose Petal' made Sara shiver. Daine carried two bags and Sara two others. Sara originally had had one bag but after getting supplies she ended up with three more bags.

The house had two levels and a balcony. The first level was the kitchen, workrooms, living room, and bathroom. The second was storage and six rooms as well as the balcony. The second Sara entered the room she was covered with the smell of roses.

When she entered there were two women there. One was tall and slim the other was of medium height and slim. The tallest one had blonde hair with the bangs braided and wrapped around her head to form a braided crown. She wore a white silk under-dress and a pink see-through dress over it. On her feet were white heels with pink roses. She was called Ella.

The shorter woman had light brown hair worn in the same style as Ella. She, however, wore a white under-dress with a red see-through dress. Her shoes were white heels with red rose petals.

They looked Sara up and down as if scoring her on her clothes. Her shoes were the first frown. They were Alanna's old riding boots (the best shoe they had when they realized Sara didn't have any the day she was leaving). The riding boots were worn out and dusty they were supposed to be black leather but by now they were almost gray. The shoes were also a size and a half too big.

The second frown came at her rough sea hands and short bitten nails. Her nails not only had layers of dirt underneath them but the cuticle was so bad that it would have to be cut. Some of her nails were also uneven in the layers.

The final frown came upon her brown unbleached hair with blue streaks. Sara frowned back at them. They commented at her boots, hands, nails, hair, and finally her posture.

"There aint nothin' wrong with me posture!" Sara snapped.

"What horrid grammar!" Gloria (the shorter one) exclaimed.

"Excuse me? I aint goin' 'round insultin' your horrid clothes and hair styles." Sara rudely remarked.

"Young lady I will _not_ be spoken to in that fashion!" Gloria announced face going red.

"Whatever but you an' her do have the worst outfits an' hair. Who wears it like that? Gorblllalas?" Daine covered Sara's mouth at the word 'gorillas'.

"SARA YATES I EXPECT YOU TO BEHAVE!" Ella screamed.

**Will Sara get kicked out? What will her parents say if she does? Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	5. Punishment

"Gloria, Ella I am truly sorry for Sara's behavior. She isn't used to all of this. Just give her time she really is a nice girl." Daine explained.

Ella rushed out the door and when she came back Sara, Gloria, and Daine hadn't said a word.

"That girl is the trouble maker." Ella pointed to Sara. The man beside her walked over to inspect her. He was tall with tan skin and shaggy brown hair. He also had stern but kind amber eyes. He had a muscular build.

"Don't ya dare go an' insult me clothes. I'm a person same as you so keep your mouth shut." Sara demanded of the man.

"Oh I wasn't planning on it Miss Yates. You come from an upper-lower class, am I right?" Asked the man.

"Oh you foul perrrrrrrrrrddooonn pffffff-"

"OW!" Daine yowled and took her hand away from Sara's mouth.

"I'll bite ya again'! Now you, Mr., don't go an' ask mean questions. Me family aint rich like ya. We cope bes' we can." Sara snapped.

"Sara don't bite me! I was doing it for your own good." Daine hissed in Sara's ear.

"Miss Sarasri and Miss Yates please follow me." The man announced.

They walked for around ten minutes until they got to a huge building with intricate designs. The building was used for many things but for Sara it was to meet some people.

The man led them inside and took them through a couple of hallways. Each hallway had the exact same set up. It was near impossible to get around without a map. Finally they stopped.

"Lola would you get Belle, Sam, Penelope, and Fredrick?" Asked the man.

"Yes Master Frindato." Lola answered. Five minutes later Lola came back with Belle, Sam, Penelope, and Fredrick.

"This is your charge, you will teach her how to behave, talk, walk, sit, eat, and whatever else she needs improving on." Ryan Frindato announced.

"Excuse me master but I only do clothes fittings." Belle told him.

"Okay well Belle you will do her wardrobe and find her a room. Sam you will teach her how to talk and read with the help of Penelope, Fredrick you will teach her how to walk and behave. Everything else needed do it with in your capabilities. Now I leave Miss Sarrasri and Miss Yates with you. Good day." He left and the other four all turned to look at Sara.

"Stop lookin' at me! I know yall are thinkin' 'bout me clothin'. Well stop it! It is rude!" Sara yelled.

"YOUNG LADY! Watch your tongue." Fredrick demanded. He pulled out a cloth and put it firmly over Sara's mouth. When Sara tried to pull it off he slapped her hand. They were tough and weren't going to stand for misbehaving.


	6. No Diologe A Place to Sleep

**This: text means that there is a definition to the word below. This is to help a wider variety of people to understand this. I hope you enjoy. I added two enters between each paragraph this time so that it is easier to read.**

Sara had to walk to her room with the cloth firmly over her mouth. Fredrick kept a close eye on her as they walked to the room. Belle and Daine carried Sara's bags. Daine's legs were going wobbly and she was about to collapse when they came to a door. Belle pulled out an old fashioned, old, skeleton key. They door swung open with a protesting creak.

The room was dark and drafty with no lamp. The bed wasn't even a bed; it was an uncomfortable pallet with only wool sheets and a thin blanket on top of it. There was one desk which had a rough and bumpy surface. The chair that went with it was so unused it was coated in several layers of dust. There were no windows and the wardrobe was very badly made with perilous, rusted nails sticking out.

Rats, spiders, cobwebs, mice, and other unpleasant things covered all of the nooks and crannies of the place. The bathroom had no door, only a ragged curtain that covered only half of the open space. Inside the bathroom had the same residents as the other room but with slugs and random bugs attracted to water.

The bath was no more than a tin tub with a rope cord that when pulled poured water down. The sink was the same idea but the water came from the tub. The bathroom all in all was in horrid condition as was the entire other room.

Daine got the privilege of sleeping in an empty room that was fifty times nicer than what Sara had. Although Daine tried to convince the teachers to let Sara sleep in Daine's room with her they wouldn't do it. Sara therefore didn't get much sleep.

Sara had just drifted off to sleep when she heard the scuttle of claws against wood. When she opened her eyes and looked around nothing was there so she tried to sleep once more. The noise returned at the same point of her sleep as it had before. It did this four more times before Sara stood up and searched.

Fifteen minutes later the frustrated girl came back to her 'bed' with nothing to show for her efforts at finding the stupid thing. Sara's amount of sleep was no more than an hour. This made her even grumpier for the next day.

**DEFINITIONS:**

**Drafty: Cold or wet**

**Pallet: A mattress type thing**

**Perilous: Dangerous**

**Horrid: Horrible or bad**

**Scuttle: A scrape or a scratch**

**WHEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME IF THE SPACING AND DEFINITIONS WERE HELPFUL AND IF I SHOULD KEEP THEM. Thank you.**


	7. Halloween special part one

**This is a Halloween special out 19 days early. Here we go:**

Two days ago had been when Sara was put into that awful room. Today was October 31- Hallows Eve. When she woke up and got dressed into 'respectable clothing' which consisted of a silk long sleeved white under dress, a silver dress that was sleeveless, silver slippers, and a silver necklace. The silver dress was tied with silver ribbon at the front and left open as it came down ending right above the white under dress.

When she got to the dining hall and sat down her friends joined her. They were boys, all of them. That is because she wasn't respectable enough to be friends with the young ladies. They all stuck up there tiny little noses at her when she walked by.

Her friends were named Keene Ancient, Ludwig Famous-warrior, Marvin Great-lord, and Herb Army-bright.

Keene was very superstitious and had long dirty blonde hair always tied in a horsetail and green eyes.

Ludwig was determined to be a warrior and had short sandy brown hair with brown eyes.

Marvin liked to think that he was all high and mighty with his good looks and perfect black hair and tan skin. His silver eyes were unusual but they somehow fit him very nicely.

Herb always looked on the bright side and he had blonde hair that was short and shaggy. His eyes were blue.

To top off the group was Sara with sandy hair with streaks of blue and her blue eyes were shiny like the sea. Some even said that if you looked at her eyes closely they were indeed a replica of the sea.

There group was an odd one but they didn't care. All of the boys knew what it was like to be excluded by the way you looked and acted. That made them all very close friends.

"Say Sara do you know what today is?" Asked Keene.

"Yeah. Hallows day." Replied Sara, twiddling with her hair.

"Well make sure that you don't cross any black cats. If you do come to me and I'll make sure that you don't suffer from it." Keene said sternly. The funniest part of it was that he actually believed all of that stuff.

Sara covered up a giggle with a cough, "I'll make sure to, and don't you worry."

"All you children can think about is Hallows day." Marvin announced.

"Marvin! You are just as old as we are, thirteen. So suck up your attitude!" Sara demanded playfully.

"I'll get you for that later."

"You two don't have the faintest idea of what fighting is." Announced an until now quiet Ludwig.

"You know fighting isn't the center of life." Herb replied, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Herb, it is now stop denying it." Ludwig replied.

"It isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn-" The bell for the ending of breakfast sounded interrupting Herb.

"See you later I have to go and study." Marvin announced.

"I have to make a cure for ill luck." Keene added.

"I also have to go and study." Herb agreed. They left. Now Ludwig and Sara were the only ones of the group who weren't busy.

Ludwig and Sara decided to go out to the courtyard to catch up on things.

"Sara, are you sure you are free? You're teachers are really strict. Wouldn't they have a class for you?" Asked Ludwig.

"Don't jinx it. This is the first time in 2 days that I don't have a class." Sara replied.

"You've only been here for three days!" Exclaimed Ludwig.

"Yeah well it seems like it's been a year." She snapped.

"At least you don't have to have knight training with Sir Wyldon."

"Who is this Wyldon anyway?" Asked Sara.

"Well he is the worst teacher ever. He-"

"What was that Harrison?" Demanded a cool voice.

"Nothing Sir Wyldon." Ludwig said.

"I'm watching you Harrison."

"Okay." Wyldon left and Ludwig sighed in relief.

"So Ludwig what is so special about Hallows day?"

"Oh tons of things. It's where everyone celebrates. After the dinner feast there is a period of three hours before the parties start. One is for adults, the other is for kids. Well they're not exactly written in stone but it's supposed to be like that." Ludwig replied.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah! You?"

"Why not?"

**This is actually the first part of the Halloween special.**


	8. Halloween Special Part 2 Out of 2 or 4

So the day drifted on until the three hours after dinner. That was the 'getting ready time'. At that time no one dressed up as things they dressed fancy instead. It was more of a ball than anything.

Sara went back into her horrible room and took out a dress. Although she cringed at the thought of wearing one of those _things _everyday wearing it a couple of time wasn't going to kill her. So she put the dress on.

The dress was a light blue that brought out the blue streaks in her hair and blue eyes. The white lace trimming added the fanciness to it. Once she put blue dolphin drops in her ears and a blue necklace around her neck she looked totally different. With her hair she brushed it and tied it up into a bun. She applied some face makeup to her face. (She didn't want everyone to ask why she wasn't wearing make up.)

With a pair of blue dancing shoes on her feet she walked out the door. She took a couple of twists and turns until she came to the corridor with four rooms. Keene, Ludwig, Marvin, and Herb were each in their rooms. She decided she better talk to Keene first.

_Knock…knock…knock… … … … …Knock…Knock…Knock…_

"I'm coming!" Keene shouted from the other side of the door. He opened it. "Hi Sara. What happened? Did you spill salt? Walk under a ladder? Break," _gulp_ "a mirror?"

"Oh sit down. I'm not coming here because I encountered bad luck. I just want to know if you are going to the Hallows Eve ball."

"Oh, that's a relief. I am actually going. How about you?" Keene plopped down on his bed.

"Yes I am. How is your cure for bad luck coming along?" Sara asked sitting down beside him.

"Oh quite well I think. I just need someone to test it…"

"Oh no don't look at me! You can test it on me when I actually have bad luck."

"Okay…"

"Well before you get tempted I'm going to go."

"Bye." Keene waved and Sara left. She went over to Basil's door.

_Knock…knock_

"Come in! The door is open!" Sara walked in and had to blink due to the bright colors.

"Nice cabin…err…uh…room."

"Thanks! Are you going to the Hallows Eve ball?" He asked, smiling up at his brown and blue haired friend.

"Yup. You?"

"Yes indeed. Now if you would be so kind as to leave? I must get ready."

"Oh sure." So Sara went to Marvin's door.

_Knock…knock…knock…knock… … … … …knock…knock…KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Oh I don't care anymore!" Sara, being fed up with manners flung the door open. And there, sitting a foot away from the door was Marvin _doing nothing._

"Why didn't you open the door?" Sara shouted.

"My legs were tired."

"Why didn't you _tell _me that I could come in?" She demanded.

"My lungs were tired."

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT! YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST PERFECT! DON'T YOU? OH I COULD JUST SLAP YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU SPOILED-" Screamed Sara. At that moment Ludwig, Basil, and Keene ran in.

"What's going on?" Demanded Ludwig.

"HE IS BEING AN IDIOT!" Screamed Sara going red in the face. Basil thought that he could actually see steam coming _out of _her ears.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths." Ludwig instructed.

"BUT HE IS BEING AN I-" Ludwig pulled her ear, "Owwwwwwwwwwww! Stop! Stop! STOP!" She screamed.

"Well start breathing because I will do it again if you don't calm down." Ludwig snapped. Sara took deep breaths. In for seven, hold for three, out for seven, in for seven…

"Better?"

"Better." Sara replied totally calm.

"Oh I should hit you for insulting me. But I won't." Martin said, holding his head up high.

"You are lucky Ludwig is here otherwise your pretty little face would be all bruised up by now." Snapped Sara.

"Is that a challenge?" Martin asked her.

"Most definitely." She hissed back.

"Stop it right now. The Hallows eve ball is going to start in five minutes!" Called Keene.

"Is it over yet?" Asked Basil.

"Where are y-?" Asked Keene but stopped when he saw Basil crawl out from under the desk.

"Come on let's go. I have to meet Misty. She'll kill me if I'm late." Keene said.

"Let me come too!" Basil ran after Keene who was walking away.

"Speaking of meeting people I must meet Lila." Martin scurried out of his room and in doing so pulled Sara and Ludwig out of his room and shut the door of his room.

"Bye!" With that he left the two standing there.

"Sorry Sara but I have to escort Jenn inside the ball. I'll see you later. Okay?" Ludwig told her.

"Yeah sure. I'll catch up."

**And that was PART 2 Part 3 will be up soon. Stay tuned for more Halloween Specials! (I'm also going to have holiday specials so if you want one of a certain holiday I'm right here. Review or PM me.)**


	9. Halloween special part 3 out of 3

**Sorry for the REALLY late Halloween thing. But enjoy it.**

The party was miserable. Sara got ignored by everyone, even her friends. People shoved her aside or bumped her but never said sorry. And her friends wonder why she left early.

Sara was walking to her torture chamber (room) when she heard a noise. It sounded like a muffled yell. So Sara tip toed over.

What she saw was a cat, a young boy, and an old lady were tied up and being dragged away. That made Sara furious. How could anyone get away with this?

Sara ran over to the person who had captured them he dropped them and took out a dagger. Sara didn't have a weapon. She would have to use her hands and feet.

When the man lunged at her she stepped aside. He stumbled forward and quick as a cat she grabbed him and flipped him. He hit the ground with a thud. That was when trouble arrived.

Fredrick walked over and took one good look at the scene. Sara had her foot on a man's back and a cat, a young boy, and an old woman were tied up. Fredrick went up to her and slapped her.

"Wha' was tha' for?" Sara demanded.

"What was that for?! That was for you tying up those three and attacking him!" Fredrick yelled.

"I didn' I swear!" Sara announced.

"I don't want to hear another word."

"BUT I DIDN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Hush up!"

"I DIDN'! I DIDN'! I DIDN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Finally Fredrick grabbed her. She thrashed in his hold. At this point Master Frindato entered.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"HE WAS TAKIN' 'WAY THOSE THREE AN' ME HEARD MUFFLED CRIES AN' ME WEN' OVER 'ERE THINKIN' IT WAS A TRAPPED CAT OR SOMTHIN' AN' ME SAYS TO ME SELF 'HE AINT GOTTA RIGHT T' BE 'ARMING INNOCENTS! SOS I WEN' FORWARD AN' HE ATTACKED ME! SOS I WAS JUS' DEFENDIN' ME SELF!!!!!" Sara yelled.

(A/N Translation: He was taking away those three and I heard muffled cries and I went over here thinking it was a trapped cat or something and I said to myself, he doesn't have a right to be harming innocents! So I went forward and he attacked me! So I was just defending myself!!!)

"SILENCE! Kidnapping is a serious crime. If what you say is true than you have caught a kidnapper but if what Fredrick thinks is true than you will have severe punishments."

And to think, all that happened on Halloween.


	10. Short catch up

**Sorry for not updating I SOOOOOOO long! Because of that I will have to summarize what happened before. Well, basically Sara was having a horrible time at the Halloween party so she left early. But when she was walking to her room, she heard a noise. She saw an old lady, a cat, and a boy tied up. She walked over to him and he ran at her. Then she got caught by Fredrick and Master Frindato. They thought that she did all of that. So here we go:**

Sara was thrown into her torture chamber, (AKA her room). She looked around the gloomy room. Her sleeping pallet looked just as uncomfortable as the day she had arrived. It was hard, ripped, and dirty.

She shivered. Gosh, the room was really cold! She looked at the walls. They were so plain. The place was so dark too! She hated this place.

Sara sat down on her uncomfortable bed. She then got an idea. She scurried over to the door and twisted the knob.

Darn! It was locked!

Unfortunately, she had to go into a trial the next day. But no one would believe her. But that guy was kidnapping those three! But if the old lady and the young boy were witnesses… huh, she would just have to see.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am short on time.**


	11. Chapter 11

I am really, really, really sorry that I take so long to update

**I am really, really, really sorry that I take so long to update! I know how much you guys want to read this but I am always so busy. Also, I just caught this but I first introduced one of Sara's friends as Herb, I realized that in one (maybe more) chapter I referred to him as Basil. If I do that again, just know that Basil and Herb are the same person.**

Sara woke up to a loud knock on her door. She mumbled grumpily but sprang out of bed when she realized that today was the trial. Her sandy brown and blue hair was styled in a stick up fashion with knots. That style was also known as just-waking-up-from-a-long-sleep-of-tossing-and-turning.

"One sec!" Sara called. She pulled a robe over her night clothes and put her hair up in a towel. Only then did she open the door.

Her four best friends (who all just happened to be guys) were standing at her doorway. Keene was her superstitious friend. Ludwig was her friend whose goal was to become a famous warrior. Marvin was her stuck up (but in a good natured way) friend. And last but not least, there was Herb who was the peace and happy-mood maker. All in all they made an odd team. But her friends were really loyal.

"Wow, Sara, did you just get out of the shower?" Asked Marvin.

"No, I just got outta bed. But I woulda said that I was in the middle of my shower were this anyone else. So why are ya 'ere?" Sara asked sourly. She was a bad mood due to the trial.

"We heard that you are going to a trial for kidnapping a boy, an old lady, and a cat." Ludwig replied.

"BUT I DIDN'!! FREDRICK AN' MASTER FRINDATO JUS' SAW THE SCENE AN' THOUGHT THAT I TIED UP 'EM INNOCENTS! I DIDN'!" Sara exclaimed.

"Hush!" Ludwig slapped a hand over Sara's mouth. Being in contact with her sent shivers up and down Ludwig's spine. Ludwig had no idea why he was feeling this way but he pushed that thought aside.

Sara explained everything that happened in detail. She then shooed her friends away so that she could take a shower. After taking a shower Sara got dressed.

Today wasn't a day to wear breeches, today was a dress day. Sara pulled on a blue silk dress. On her feet she wore green heels. In her ears were green drops. Around her neck she wore green and blue necklace. The blue pearl had a boat and a seagull engraved on it. This was her favorite necklace.

Because she probably was going to be forced to anyway, Sara applied blue eye shadow, a little blush, black mascara, and red lip color.

Sara was just on time because just as she finished getting ready there was a knock at the door.

"Comin'!" Sara called. She scurried over to the door. She opened it to reveal three people. Well not all of them were people. Daine, some really tall guy, and the seagull Hooki were at the door. "Hooki! Hi Daine. Whose tha' guy?" Hooki flew over to Sara and perched on her shoulder.

"My name is Numair Salmalin, husband to Daine."

"Oh, hey. So what 'cha guys doin' 'ere?" Sara questioned.

"We've come here to take you to the trial and watch it." Daine replied.

"Why couldn't ya jus' say that you were visitin' me? Really, how many people 'ave 'eard of this? Oh no! Did mum and dad 'ear? Are they gonna be at the trial?" Sara asked, getting all worked up.

"Calm down, they don't know yet. They won't know unless they prove you to be guilty, now come on, hurry up." Daine said.

**I hope this is longer. Please, Please, PLEASE. I really need ideas and feedback. Even if you post a review saying, "could you add BLANK character from INSERT BOOK BY TAMORA PIERCE HERE?" Or "It was really good but…" All feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
